


Thank Me Back in Oahu

by AverageFan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFan/pseuds/AverageFan
Summary: 'Steve craned his neck to look at Danny with a smile on his face, and Danny’s stomach flipped. “No, don’t, you can thank me when we get back to Oahu”'





	Thank Me Back in Oahu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gregknowshisshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/gifts).



Danny Williams wondered how he had ended up with an idiot for a partner.

 

It didn’t take long for Danny to realise that Steve McGarrett didn’t care for his safety or welfare at all. In fact, Danny was sure that Steve _liked_ being shot at, by the amount of times his partner ran in with no plan, guns blazing. Danny also had learnt that Steve was compelled to help everyone with everything. So when Steve left for North Korea with Jenna, it came as no surprise to Danny.

That didn’t stop him from being concerned though.

-

_“Is that concern that I see?” Steve had said that day in his office when he told Danny he was leaving to help Jenna._

_“Yeah, jerk, I’m concerned big deal” Danny had replied, earning a smug look from his partner._

_-_

Truth be told, Danny was probably _too_ concerned, more concerned than a normal friend would be, anyway. He kicked himself every time his stomach lurched when Steve called him ‘babe’, every time he got jealous when Steve would talk about Catherine. Danny knew this school-girl crush wasn’t healthy and would end up screwing him over eventually, but he just couldn’t get Steve out of his head.

And he damn well couldn’t lose Steve.

-

_When Steve did not answer Danny’s twenty calls, Danny began to panic. His anxiety was sky high and he could sense that Steve was in trouble. His hands were shaking and his expression worried, and Lori attempted to calm Danny down and reassure him that Steve was most likely okay. Lori’s efforts were lost, but Danny dropped the matter anyway. There was a case to work, a murder to solve, so Danny focused on that; but Steve was always at the back of his mind._

_Hours later, Danny was working away in the Five-0 headquarters when his phone started ringing. He leaped out of his chair and hastily made his way into the main room._

_“It’s Jenna, get a trace up right now” he told Kono, putting the phone on loud speaker._

_“Danny, I’m sorry, I screwed up, I’m so so sorry” Jenna cried down the phone._

_Danny’s heart was racing, “It’s okay, it’s okay just tell me, where’s Steve?”_

_“It’s Wo Fat, Wo Fat he has him and I led Steve straight to him” was the response._

_'Oh God'  Danny felt sick._

_Wo Fat._

_“Is he alive?” Danny asked, his voice wavering._

_Then Jenna mentioned the name of a town that Danny didn’t recognise and the signal began to break up._

_‘No, no, no’ Danny was panicking “Jenna, say that again, I can’t hear you, Jenna, Jenna, JENNA” he screamed down the phone before the line went flat. It cut off before Kono could get a trace and Danny was losing it._

_Without hesitation, the team began to come up with a plan of action to save Steve._

_-_

Now Danny was here. With the rest of the Five-0 task force and a group of SEAL Team 9, terrified for his life, his team’s lives and most importantly, Steve’s life. With a gun in hand, shooting ferociously at Wo Fat’s puppets. Within seconds they were all down and he was running, heart pumping so loudly he could hear the beats in his ears. He pulled up the cover at the back of central truck and there he was. Steve was staring back at him and as quickly as he could, Danny clambered into the truck. “Danny…” Steve said, and relief washed over Danny. Steve was alive. Steve was here and he was alive. “Where’s Wo Fat?” Steve asked him. “Oh, shut up would you” Danny said, untying Steve with shaky hands and helping him out of the truck. Once out, Steve wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist, and with Chin the other side of Steve, they all made their way to the helicopter. After they had all settled back into the helicopter, Danny let himself relax. Danny caught himself looking at the battered and bruised man, and when Steve craned his neck to look at Danny with a smile on his face, Danny’s stomach flipped. “No, don’t, you can thank me when we get back to Oahu” he said and something – Danny didn’t know what - gleamed in Steve’s eyes. Then Chin decided it was time to break out the news about his engagement and suddenly they were all smiling; and the atmosphere for the rest of the trip back to Hawaii was cheerful and pleasant.

When they landed back in Hawaii, Team 9 were thanked before they bid their goodbyes. The Five-0 task force, along with Joe, then made their way to the hospital with Steve, not wanting to part ways just yet.  A while later, he was discharged and all patched up. Hugs were shared and goodbyes were said before Danny helped Steve into the passenger side of his car, and drove him back to the McGarrett house in silence.

Danny unlocked the door, with the key Steve had given him months ago, and supported Steve while they made their way into the house. Steve motioned towards the couch, but Danny shook his head. “No offence, but you stink babe” Danny said and Steve grunted, turning himself around in the direction of the bathroom. When they reached the door, Danny loosened his grip on his partner. “You alright? Can stand on your own?” he asked. Steve nodded, “Yeah I’ll be okay. Nothing I-” “Nothing you haven’t experienced before, I know, I know Navy SEAL. Go get clean” Danny said, rolling his eyes but chuckling at the same time. Steve flashed him a smile before disappearing into the bathroom. Danny hovered for a second, waiting for _something_ to go wrong. When the water started running and no sign of distress was emitted, Danny took his leave and made his way back to the living area.

Danny dropped down onto the couch and sighed loudly. He was still anxious, but for what he didn’t know. Steve was home, he was safe and he was alive. A bit battered and bruised, but Danny knew Steve could handle it. The image of Steve, sat in the back of that truck, bloody and tied up, kept flashing behind Danny’s eyes. The desperate look Steve gave Danny when they locked eyes; how vulnerable he had looked – it pulled at Danny’s heartstrings. Danny rested his head in his hands; he had to remember that Steve was safe now. Steve was back with Danny in Hawaii.

Danny heard footsteps, but didn’t bother to remove his head from his hands until he felt the couch dip next to him. He sat back up and looked at Steve, who was dressed in clean clothes and looking much better and healthier than before. “Here”, Steve said, nudging Danny and offering him a beer. Danny took it and without hesitation, popped the cap off and took a large gulp. Steve’s leg was pressed closely against Danny’s, despite the couch being large enough for there to be a gap between them; and Danny felt eyes on him. Danny turned his head and met Steve’s eyes, raising an eyebrow as if to say, _‘What?’._ “Thank you, Danno” Steve said, a look of sincerity mixed with seriousness plastered on his face. Danny’s stomach flipped, “Well what was I gonna do? Leave you out there with Wo Fat?” he said, “Then who would I rely on to make sure I’m getting shot at every day?”. Danny smiled, trying to defuse the tension, but Steve still didn’t smile. “I’m serious Danny, thank you” he said again. “It’s alright, you idiot. Just don’t go do anything stupid again, at least not without me” Danny said, drinking from the bottle again. Steve finally smiled and looked at his own bottle for a few seconds before throwing his head back and drinking most of the contents in one go.

Steve turned on the TV, flicking over the channels until he found one half-interesting. They sat there, in silence, pretending to watch the TV. Danny knew they were both deep in thought, but didn’t have the courage to break the silence. He just sat there, playing the day’s events over and over in his head; and when he felt Steve’s arm wrap around Danny’s shoulders, he didn’t complain.

When Danny finally glanced back at Steve, there was a certain look on Steve’s face. One Danny didn’t see very often. Steve was nervous, but God knows what for. Breaking the silence, Steve said, “Well, we’re back in Hawaii” he said. Danny was confused, “Yeah? I thought that was pretty obvious, babe” he said laughing. Steve shook his head, looking at Danny straight on, making eye contact. “You said to thank you when we got back” Steve said, and Danny gulped. “Oh, yeah, don’t worry about-” he began, but was cut off when he suddenly felt lips against his own.

Danny’s heart was beating at one hundred miles-per-hour. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Steve was pulling away, “Shit, Danno I’m sorry-”

“Shut up” Danny said before grabbing Steve and pulling him back in, reconnecting their lips. Danny’s mind was overloaded with thoughts of _‘this is really happening’_. His heart hammered in his chest as one of Steve’s arms clutched at Danny’s shirt while the other one found its way into Danny’s hair. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed and Danny could not think of a better way to be thanked.

 

And as he got pulled up and led to Steve’s bedroom, Danny Williams realised he was extremely thankful that he had ended up with this idiot of a partner.


End file.
